Suspicious Minds
by heldin-delta
Summary: Harry ist eifersüchtig... Grundlos? Kleine Songfic, sehr fluffig.


Kleiner Leckerbissen für meine Leser zwischendurch. Hat schon Ewigkeiten in meinem Kopf rumgespukt und wollte jetzt endlich raus. So, und da haben wir das ganze...

Basiert auf einem Lied, dass der "King of Rock'n Roll" persönlich gesungen hat:D

Das Lied heißt, wer hätte es gedacht, "Suspicious Minds" - und genau darum geht es auch :D

Soo, keine weiteren Vorreden, hier ist es nun...

Ach, und wundert euch nicht über die ungewöhnlich ernste Schreibweise... Mir war grad so danach.

XXX

Sie trafen sich, wie stets, in der hintersten Ecke der Bücherei, um von dort aus zu planen wo sie hingehen sollten um nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war kindisch und unreif, sie hätten sich auch einfach Eulen schicken können, aber der Slytherin hatte darauf bestanden mit der Aussage, dass er keine Briefchen von einem Gryffindor in seinem Zimmer haben wollte. Harry vermutete zwar, es hatte viel mehr damit zu tun, dass ihm dieses Heimlichkeitsgetue gut in die altbewährte Slytherin-Art passte, aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Der leise Hauch der Gefahr, der sie bei jedem Treffen umwehte, gefiel ihm schließlich genausogut wie dem Anderen.

Wobei "Gefahr" eigentlich ein wenig zuviel gesagt war - sie waren nicht wirklich gefährdet, es würde ihnen - und vor allem dem Slytherin - nur nicht sonderlich gut gefallen, wenn jemand von ihrem Verhältnis etwas mitbekommen würde.

Harry schüttelte leicht lächelnd den Kopf, während er sich an eines der Bücherregale lehnte. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass es tatsächlich so weit mit ihnen gekommen war. Hätte wohl niemand für möglich gehalten, nach all den Anfeindungen zwischen ihren Häusern und speziell zwischen ihnen beiden... Er seufzte leise in Erinnerung am die alten Zeiten und warf beiläufig einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Viertel nach Fünf.

Er verspätete sich.

Harry runzelte ungehalten die Stirn. Er verspätete sich oft, aber das machte es nicht viel besser. Wenn er dann doch mal pünktlich kam und Harry auch nur ein paar Sekunden nach der verabredeten Zeit hielt er ihm ellenlange Vorträge über die Zeit, die sie verloren hatten - ungeachtet dessen, dass sie durch diese dämlichen Standpauken nur noch mehr Zeit verloren. Genau aus diesem Grund hatte Harry auch bisher zu der Unpünktlichkeit des Anderen geschwiegen.

"Aber diesmal nicht", dachte er grimmig und wandte seinen Blick zum Fenster. Dummerweise war er auf der Nordseite, so dass er nur einen ziemlich langweiligen Blick auf die Wipfel der Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes werfen konnte. Nichts dramatisches.

Da legten sich zwei ihm nur allzu bekannte Arme um seine Taille und warmer Atem strich seinen Nacken entlang.

"Du bist spät", sagte Harry tadelnd, seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag ignorierend. Bei Merlin, er konnte einfach nicht klar denken wenn er ihm so nahe war.

"Ja", sagte Draco nur und hauchte einen kleinen, entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Stelle hinter Harrys Ohr, "konnte nicht früher."

Harry senkte den Blick und presste die Zähne aufeinander. Diese verdammt ausweichenden Antworten.

Mit dem bestaussehensten Zauberer der Schule zu gehen hatte seine Vorteile.

Das wurde ihm vor allem dann klar, wenn er in seinen Armen lag.

Aber es hatte auch jede Menge Nachteile. Wie beispielsweise die überall lauernde Konkurrenz, die sich nur zu gern zu Draco ins Bett gelegt hätte. Und dass ihre Beziehung ein Geheimnis war tat dem Ganzen natürlich absolut keinen Abbruch.

Kurz und gut: Harry war eifersüchtig. Verdammt eifersüchtig. Und dass Draco dauernd zu spät kam mit irgendwelchen lausigen oder nicht vorhandenen Ausreden machte alles nicht wirklich besser.

Das Dumme war aber, dass er trotzdem nie würde Schluss machen können. Er würde den Ärger weiter in sich hineinfressen und irgendwann würde ihre Beziehung einfach eingehen, wie eine Pflanze der man mit großem Geschick die Wurzeln abschneidet.

_We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby  
_

Der Gryffindor versteifte sich plötzlich in seinen Armen, und Draco runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Harry war schon seit längerem irgendwie komisch. Fast abweisend. Aber gleichzeitig so anhänglich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was hatte er bloß? Er tat doch wirklich alles, weitaus mehr als je ein Slytherin getan hatte, da war er sicher. Nahm sich frei wann immer er konnte. Er hatte - bei Salazar, ja, es war wahr - er hatte ja sogar allen anderen Abenteuern abgeschworen. Hatte seit Ewigkeiten niemanden mehr im Bett neben sich gehabt. (Harry und er waren noch nicht so weit, und wie es zur Zeit aussah konnte er nicht mal sicher sein, ob sie jemals so weit kommen würden.) Was sollte er denn noch tun?

Entschlossen drehte sich Harry in Dracos Armen um und schob ihn von sich. "Wo warst du?"

Draco blinzelte verblüfft. "Bis grade eben noch im Slytherin-Turm, wo auch sonst?"

Er verstand den Gryffindor einfach nicht. Seit wann war der eigentlich so misstrauisch? Darüber sang der Singende Hut natürlich nie was, nie kam etwas über den Argwohn der Gryffindors! Aber hier war er und sprang Draco gerade zu ins Gesicht!

"Dein Haar ist unordentlich", bemerkte Harry eisig, und Draco kam sich ein bißchen auf den Arm genommen vor. Und das von Harry Potter, dem Herrn der verwüsteten Frisur!

"Wie nett", gab er spöttisch zurück, "deins auch!"

Harry ging nicht darauf ein. "Es sieht aus, als wärst du gerade aus dem Bett gefallen." Ein ungewöhnlicher Zug glühte in den grünen Augen des Anderen, und Draco begann langsam zu begreifen.

"Das bin ich", erwiderte er und versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, "ich habe geschlafen. Letzte Nacht hab ich nicht viel Schlaf bekommen, du erinnerst dich?"

Sie hatten sich letzte Nacht getroffen. Im Astronomie-Turm. Hatten Sterne angeguckt. Herrgott, Sterne! Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte sich tatsächlich zum Sterne-Gucken hinreißen lassen, nur damit Harry Potter glücklich war! Und hier stand er nun und wurde anscheinend verdächtigt, gerade heißen Sex mit irgendeinem Slytherin gehabt zu haben - wie lächerlich!

_Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say? _

Der Gryffindor überging seine Äußerung einfach als hätte er sie nie gemacht. Sturer dämlicher Gryffindor, wie eh und je. "Willst du mir irgendetwas mitteilen, Malfoy?"

Malfoy. Sie waren also wieder bei den Nachnamen angekommen. Er kochte innerlich.

Äußerlich blieb er jedoch die Ruhe selbst und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Vertraust du mir nicht?"

_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds  
_

Harry betrachtete ihn mit derart kühlem Blick, dass er sich einen Moment lang fragte ob er sich die letzten Monate nur eingebildet hatte. Das hier war nicht mehr der Gryffindor, mit dem er sich heimlich traf - das hier war wieder sein Feind, Sankt Potter. Na toll.

"Vertrauen muss man sich erarbeiten", gab der Dunkelhaarige zurück, "und du arbeitest nicht gern, richtig?"

Draco runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. Was war bloß plötzlich in Harry gefahren? Nur weil seine Haare etwas unordentlich waren? Also, wenn man danach gehen müsste, würde Draco den Anderen ja ununterbrochen anschreien - er mit seiner "Ich-hatte-grad-richtig-Spaß-im-Bett"-Frisur!

"Was hast du denn bloß?" fragte er daher ein wenig fassunglos. Er war es zwar gewohnt, dauernd von irgendwelchen Leuten Sachen unterstellt zu bekommen - aber von Harry gefiel es ihm ausgesprochen wenig. Um nicht zu sagen: Er verabscheute es.

Harry kräuselte seine Lippen und sah starr an ihm vorbei. "Du hast dich heute beim Essen ja sehr gut mit Blaise unterhalten."

Draco blinzelte verblüfft. Sicher, warum auch nicht. Blaise war sein Freund! "Sicher hab ich das", erwiderte er daher erstaunt, "er ist mein bester Freund. Mein Wiesel, sozusagen."

_So, if an old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes? _

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Im Gegensatz zu Zabini ist Ron nicht schwul", erklärte er mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme, "und er steht nicht auf mich."

Draco hob langsam eine Augenbraue. "Aber Blaise steht auf mich, oder was?" fragte er leicht amüsiert, "selbst wenn das so wäre - was nicht so ist - wäre es doch egal. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mehr mit anderen habe!"

Die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen verkrampfte sich. "Wo warst du eben? Und jetzt sei ehrlich! Ich will doch nur die Wahrheit wissen! Zumindest das hab ich verdient!"

_Here we go again  
Asking where I've been_

Draco rollte mit den Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. "Was willst du eigentlich von mir hören, Potter?" stieß er ungeduldig hervor, "dass ich mit irgendwem in der Kiste war?" Seine silbergrauen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Harry schluckte hart und kämpfte gegen die in ihm aufkeimenden Tränen an. "Warst du es denn?"

_You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying_

Der Slytherin hob frustriert die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. "So geht das nicht, Harry", sagte er in einem Tonfall, der sowohl frustriert wie auch bedauernd klang, "so können wir nicht weiter machen. Du musst mir vertrauen, verstehst du? Das Ganze hier... Das kann so nicht funktionieren!"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Seine Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen.

_We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds  
And be can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds_

Er schluckte schwer und nickte dann. "Ok", flüsterte er leise, "wenn du meinst." Und dann, bevor die unausweichlichen Tränen aus seinen Augen strömen konnten um von seiner Schwäche zu erzählen, drehte er sich rasch um. Er konnte unmöglich zusehen, wie der Blonde ihn jetzt verließ... Das wäre mehr, als er würde ertragen können.

Draco betrachtete den ihm zugewandten, aufrechten Rücken einige Sekunden lang und senkte langsam die Lider.

Der Gryffindor war stark, das wusste er - vermutlich viel stärker als er war. Er würde mit der Trennung von ihnen beiden irgendwie klar kommen... Aber konnte er selbst damit leben? Nie wieder Harry sehen? Wieder zurückverfallen in die alte Feindschaft? Nie wieder diesen köstlichen Harry-Duft einatmen?

Er schluckte.

Und dann hörte er ein leises Schluchzen.

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er die Hand ausgestreckt und den Dunkelhaarigen wieder herumgedreht. Er schloss seine Arme um den Anderen und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Ich würde dir nie weh tun", flüsterte er leise und strich ihm über den Rücken, "nie, hörst du?" Seine andere Hand fuhr zu dem Gesicht des Gryffindors und wischte sanft die Tränen weg, die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln gesammelt hatten.

_Oh let our love survive  
Or dry the tears from your eyes  
Let's don't let a good thing die_

"Ja", wisperte Harry zurück und kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an den Blonden, die Wärme und Geborgenheit, die Draco ausstrahlte, fast in sich aufsaugend, "ich weiß." Und er glaubte es wirklich. Draco log nicht.

Naja, sagen wir eher: Draco log ihn nicht an.

Der Slytherin lächelte leicht und hauchte einen Kuss auf den gebräunten Nacken des Anderen. "Gut."

_When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm yeah, yeah_


End file.
